


pink pen

by menswearsus



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dating, F/M, In Love, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menswearsus/pseuds/menswearsus
Summary: "stop looking at me like that, weirdo"





	pink pen

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a tumblr prompt i read before.  
all credit to: https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/169225062143/drabble-challenge-1-150  
enjoy! xo

el and mike are sat on el’s bed, books and papers spread all around them. it’s early may and they’re preparing for finals week, as it’s quickly approaching. el’s been stressed out over chemistry, she just can’t seem to break through it. for the past week every day after school they’ve gone to either of their houses to study and sure, there’s some kissing here and there, but el’s made it clear that she _really_ needs to pass her chemistry final. this was her first official year in school with the party and she “needs to make a good impression”, or so she’s said. 

el is leaning against the headboard of her bed, pillow perched up behind her back. she’s got her favorite pink pen in between her teeth, going back and forth between her practice multiple choice and the answer key. mike can sense her growing confusion between her angrily flipping the pages and her occasionally letting out sighs that he can’t entirely tell if they’re from relief, exasperation, or both. 

mike is sat across from el, just watching. he knows he should probably help her, but he can’t help it. she looks _so_ cute. she’s wearing her beloved pale yellow tank top that max bought her for her birthday last year, a denim skirt and her purple socks with daises on them. hair in a disheveled ponytail, with little curls popping out from the humidity today. she’s tapping her foot along to her radio playing on her dresser, but the look she’s giving her chemistry textbook indicates that this review session isn’t doing too great. el looks so agitated, and there’s nothing mike wants to do more than kiss that scowl off her face. 

and suddenly the textbook is being thrown on the floor and el’s hands are on her face. she lets out a massive sigh before lifting her head, her eyes fluttering open to find that mike is staring right at her, looks as if he has been for a while. 

she playfully rolls her eyes before saying, “stop looking at me like that, weirdo.” 

mike doesn’t have time to think about what he’s about to say next, blurting out, “i can’t help it. do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” and this time it’s _his_ turn to blush. 

el crawls over from her side of the bed over to him, and sits down with her legs on both sides of him, throwing her arms around his neck. she’s playing with the hair at the base of his neck while giving him the biggest grin, and then plants the softest kiss on his cheek. 

“do _you_ have any idea how _adorable_ you are, mike wheeler? it takes everything in me to not just kiss you all the time. i really am one lucky girl to be able to say that you’re my boyfriend.” she gives him a real kiss this time, one that’s all consuming and leaves mike feeling breathless and his head feeling hazy. he’s on cloud 9, and he decides right then and there that he never wants this feeling to fade.

“i love you so much, mike.” she breathes, like they’re the only words she knows how to formulate. “and not just because you help me with my chemistry homework. which i’ve officially decided is the worst subject like, _ever_. how you and the guys could ever love it, let alone even like it is beyond me.” she states a matter-of-factly. she wriggles out of his lap, and goes to pick up her textbook. 

el gives him one last kiss, and sits back down. “okay, we have to get back to work. trust me, i’d love to sit here and make out for the next hour, but if i don’t pass this final there won’t be much making out happening this summer.” she moans in annoyance. 

mike watches her pick her pink pen back up, and smiles to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is menswearsus if you want to chat! xo


End file.
